


Fairy Lights and Flowers

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: We Two Fools [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Joanna have a new project. Leonard isn't too sure about it at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights and Flowers

It was a hot and sunny afternoon, the first after weeks of clouds and rain, which flooded parts of Seattle and put a eight year old in a mild depression. But when the sun rose in the Eastern sky, Joanna McCoy ran at full speed into the master bedroom, jumped onto the bed and demanded to eat breakfast outside and work on her flower garden.

 

“How many flowers do you plan on putting in the ground?” Leonard asked, as he watched both Jim and Joanna.

 

“All of them,” Joanna replied, tossing a pile of weeds to the side.

 

Leonard frowned, “All of them?” he repeated, as she nodded. “Jo, you can’t just put all of these flowers into one bed!”

 

The eight year old frowned, “Why not?” she asked. “Jim said I could!”

 

“Because they’re going to grow into bushes and it’ll look too messy,” Leonard said, as Jim turned around to look at him.

 

“Bones, let her be,” he insisted, as Joanna nodded. “It’s _her_ flower garden, so let her do what she wants to it.”

 

Leonard grumbled, “Fine,” he shook his head. “I’m going inside.”

 

Jim watched as his boyfriend stomped through the soggy grass, minding the toys that littered the yard, before stomping up the back steps.

 

“Daddy is too bossy,” Joanna huffed, patting the damp soil with her gloved hand. “I don’t tell him how to make food.”

 

“I know you don’t, sweetheart,” Jim said, picking up his little shovel. “Don’t you worry about grumpy pants in there. We’ll put your garden together just the way you want.”

 

Joanna smiled at him, “Then we can make your vegetable garden!” she exclaimed. “Just don’t let Daddy tell you how to plant the tomatoes, because it’s your garden!”

 

…………….

 

Taking a short break for a snack, Jim and Joanna stepped back into the house, trailing mud and dirt through the kitchen. After earning a scolding from Leonard, they quickly deposited their muddy shoes outside and changed out of their soiled clothes for new ones.

 

“Would you stop?” Jim nearly snapped, as Leonard muttered. “Jesus Bones! It’s just a little mud that can be cleaned up by mop! “

“It’s another goddamn thing I gotta clean!”

 

Jim rolled his eyes, “If you’re planning on being a grumpy grump, then do it in the den,” he warned. “Jo’s having fun for the first time in days and I’m not letting you ruin it for her.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Fine,” he snapped. “At least put on some sunscreen before you two go back out!”

 

“Daddy, stop bein’ bossy!” Joanna whined, as she ate her lunch. “Jim can watch me just as good as you do!”

 

“Yeah, Daddy! Jim can watch her just as good as you do,” Jim teased, ignoring the withering glare Leonard shot him. “Go take your lunch and sit in the den. I know there’s a game or some Law and Order marathon on to ease your temper tantrum.”

 

Grabbing his plate, Leonard quickly stomped out of the kitchen and into the den, leaving them behind to eat at the table.

 

“Ugh, what a grumpy pants,” Jim huffed, tossing a chip in his mouth.

 

“Aunt Mellie says that one day Daddy will snap at the wrong person and pay for it greatly,” Joanna sighed. “I hope he has enough credit cards to pay the wrong person. Because I don’t think dollars and coins are going to be enough.”

 

Jim snorted, “Oh kid,” he shook his head. “I don’t think there’s enough money in the world to pay the wrong person.”

 

……………………

 

By four, Joanna’s flower garden was all set for further planting, which would take place the next day. While the ground was still damp, Jim constructed a layout of where each flower would go, placing the pots into the ground for later planting.

 

“Once the dirt in the pots dry out, we can start putting them into the ground,” he said, as Joanna looked at the masterpiece. “Plus, we’ve been in the sun all day and I don’t want you getting heatstroke.”

 

“Can we get more flowers?” Joanna asked, as he led her back to the house. “I wanna put them in the front yard too.”

 

They toed off their shoes, “Maybe,” he shrugged. “We’ll have to see how bad the front flower beds are before we start buying flowers.”

 

In the kitchen, Leonard was hanging up the phone, when he turned to look at them. “All done?” he asked, as Joanna stepped into the house, nodding. “Go on up and get ready for your bath. I’ll be up to help in a second.”

 

Once Joanna cleared out of the room, Jim turned to his boyfriend and watched as he started on dinner. “Who was on the phone?” he asked, moving to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

  
“Mellie,” Leonard said. “She and Chris just got in from the park with Charlie.”

 

“It must be hot as hell in the city,” he sighed, after taking a big gulp of water.

 

Leonard nodded, “Chris started hollerin’ about heatstroke and sunburn and they cut their trip short,” he sighed. “Charlie’s all cranky now and Mellie’s makin’ the old man deal with it. Says it’s his fault she’s all crabby now.”

 

Jim snickered, “Sounds like Mel,” he noted. “So, Jo and I are going to put the flowers in tomorrow and see about working on the front yard sometime this week.”

 

“So more flowers?” Leonard asked, shaking his head.

 

“Why are you so negative about this entire thing?” Jim asked, watching as Leonard moved around to get dinner ready. “It’s summertime and it was the only thing Joanna would do to get out of the house. Would you rather her sit inside all day long, reading books and watching TV?”

 

“I rather you’d do something that wasn’t so messy,” Leonard mumbled.

 

Pushing away from table, Jim stepped up behind Leonard and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his chest against his back.

 

“You’re all sweaty, Jim!” Leonard whined, trying to move away. “And ya stink!”

 

“Your daughter doesn’t like that you’re complaining about her project,” Jim said. “This whole idea came up after I mentioned it and after she talked to your sister, so you can’t just blame me.”

 

Leonard whined, “You trailed mud into the house, Jim,” he stated. “That’s unsanitary.”

 

He snickered, “But you let me do questionable things to your body and they’re not unsanitary?” he shot back. “Bones, just trust me. Jo’s having so much fun out there and she’s even getting her daily dose of Vitamin D from the sun!”

 

“She’ll get sun poisoning or heatstroke.”

“She’ll have another hobby under her belt and have the skillset on gardening,” Jim corrected him. “Now, quit the bitching and trust me.”

 

Giving him a quick and wet kiss on the cheek, Jim pulled away and practically skipped out of the kitchen. “Are you ready for your bath, Jo?!” he shouted, making his way up the stairs. “Extra bubbles like I promised!”

 

……………

 

By the end of the week, the back yard was a magical flower land, much to Joanna’s delight. The patio furniture had been washed and a new umbrella was purchased, along with outdoor lights.

 

“Fairy lights,” Joanna said, when Leonard asked what they were. “That way when the flower fairies come out at night, they can see where they’re flying to!”

 

Jim watched as Joanna tugged her father around the yard, pointing to every flowerbed and every new decoration that was put in place. From flowers to vegetables to garden gnomes, Joanna knew almost every single thing that was planted by her little hands.

 

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Joanna asked, beaming at him.

  
Unable to resisted the cute little face and pure happiness that she was giving, Leonard nodded. “I love it, kiddo,” he nodded. “No other garden can compete with this one.”

 

Joanna cheered, hopping on her feet. “Next week we’re gonna do the front yard!” she exclaimed. “You can come with us to pick out flowers and garden houses for the fairies!”

 

“Jo-Jo, how about you go on in and get the list of flowers you want in front,” Jim said, after a few minutes. “We’ll be in shortly for lunch and to go over it?”

 

She nodded, “Hurry though!” she said, pushing the sliding door open. “I’m hungry!”

 

Leonard snorted, as she disappeared into the house, before turning back to the flowerbeds. “You two did a spectacular job,” he noted. “Didn’t think it would come out this good.”

 

“Of course it was going to come out this perfect,” Jim smirked, throwing his arm around his shoulders. “This is Jim Kirk you’re talking to, Bones. I don’t stop until _everything_ is perfect.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Leonard said, rolling his eyes. “Well, let’s go and see this list of flowers I’m buying next week.”

 

Jim grinned, “Once everything is all done, you’ll be a happy camper,” he promised, as they started up the back lawn. “Maybe this time you can help us? Maybe garden with your shirt off?”

 

“My shirt off?” Leonard chuckled, as Jim blushed.

 

“I like it when your freckles pop out,” he mumbled, as they paused at the back door. “ S’cute.”

 

Leonard shook his head, smirking. “Kid, what am I gonna do with you?” he asked, before leaning in to kiss him.

 

“Dadddddyyyy! Jimmmmm!” Joanna crooned from inside the house. “Hurrrryyyyy!”

 

“Better hurry,” Jim said. “Before she turns us into garden gnomes.”

 

Pulling the door open, Leonard barked out a laugh. “Somehow, I think you’d like that.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
